Lost and Stupid
by Tyler715
Summary: Marth, Ike, Link, Roy, Toon Link, and Pit, all wake up in a town they don't even know. They can hardly remember what happened last night and the mansion's nowhere in sight. They'll have to travel together to make it back but these guys don't really get along... Rated T for swearing, violence, minor themes, and a gangsta Toon Link.
1. Waking up in Nowhere

**Welcome to my first story. Not the first one I've made, just the first one I've posted.**

**Better summary:  
Marth, Ike, Link, Toon Link, Pit, and Roy, all wake up in some town they've never heard of. The only thing they remember is the mansion having a huge party. Now they have to find their way back but these guys don't really get along. Cars are stolen, secrets are discovered, Sheik's gender is revealed, Toon Link goes gangsta, and ship happens. Hence the cover. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Said a certain blue-haired swordsman. He was holding his very heavy sword, Ragnell, over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"I, don't know." Said another blue-haired swordsman. He had a light thin sword and wore a tiara.

"Who the heck is Kate?" Said a short, blonde swordsman wearing a green cap. He had cat-like eyes and a big head and was looking at the tattoo on his side.

"Does anybody know what happened?" Said a taller, less cartoony version of the ladder swordsman. His hat was much longer and he wielded the sacred sword, the Master Sword.

"I think there was a party." Said an auburn haired swordsman. His hair was crazy spiky, and he was short for his age.

"Ugh, that would explain my headache." Link said. Everyone got up and looked around. Marth, who was wearing a white shirt with a Vaporeon on it, looked at everyone. Ike was wearing a regular black shirt and blue jeans, Link was wearing a green t-shirt and tan jeans, and Roy was wearing a red t-shirt with a sword on it and blue jeans. Marth, Ike, and Roy were still wearing their capes. But Toon Link was wearing a ridiculous outfit. He was wearing a black sweat shirt and pants, sunglasses, a golden chain necklace with a dollar sign on it, and one gold tooth.

"Wow, Toon Link. Way to look stupid." Marth said.

"What? Shut up, I'm gangsta!" Toon Link said.

"Why is Pit in a trash can?" Roy asked, pointing to Pit. He was upside down and halfway in the trash can, with only his legs sticking out. Ike kicked the trash can over.

"Wake up." He said.

"Ow! That hurt!" Pit exclaimed and got out. He was wearing a blue Angry Birds shirt that read 'I'm angry and I know it' on it with his black shorts.

"That was an awesome party." Toon Link said.

"You know what happened?" Link said.

"No, not really. I barely remember it but everyone left the mansion and we all came here to party. Er, well somewhere around here. I think the 6 of us wandered away from the others though." Toon Link said.

"My legs hurt a lot. I hope we didn't go the far." Roy said.

"Pit, fly up and see if you can see the mansion." Marth said. Pit nodded and flew upwards to look.

"Why are we in a gross alleyway?" Link said.

"I don't know." Toon Link said. Marth froze.

"What is it?" Ike said.

"Where's my crown?" Marth said.

"Uh, your tiara? It's on Roy's head." Link said. Roy took Marth's tiara off his head.

"I wonder how that got there." Roy said. Marth snatched his tiara from Roy.

"Touch it again, and I'll kill you." Marth said and put it back on.

"Guys!" Pit said as he landed.

"Yeah? You find the mansion?" Link said.

"No. I can't see it anywhere!" Pit said.

"Well crap. We're lost." Ike said.

"Pit, your wings are blue!" Roy said.

"What the heck happened last night?!" Link exclaimed.

"Forget about last night! What we need to do is focus on getting home!" Marth said. Everyone agreed.

"Come on. Let's go." Ike said and they left the alleyway.

* * *

After a while of walking through town, Link spoke up. "Uh, are we scaring these people?" Marth looked around at all the people that were looking at them and running.

"Well, let's see… We have a guy with a huge sword, someone from a cartoon, an angel, and an elf. What do you think?" Marth stated.

"Hey! I am not an elf!" Link said.

"Then put those ears under your ridiculous hat!" Marth said.

"My hat is not ridiculous!" Link said. Marth scoffed.

"You're the one that wears a tiara!" Link said.

"It's my crown!" Marth said.

"It's a tiara!" Link said.

"Crown!"

"Tiara!"

"CROWN!"

"TIARA!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Ike yelled.

Marth and Link shut up.

"Toon Link, why are you dressed like that?" Roy asked.

"I'm gangsta!" Toon Link said turning his hat around even though it looked the same. Marth facepalmed.

"These people probably think we're freaks." He said.

"FREAKS!" Some guy yelled out his car window and dumped a slushy on Pit. *****

"Hey! That's not nice!" Pit said.

"Toughen up Pit." Ike said.

"Exactly how far are we from the mansion?" Roy said.

"Well, considering that the mansion is far away from any towns in the first place, it's pretty far." Marth said.

"And when I looked around from the top of that building, I saw a desert up ahead." Pit said.

"What do you mean by that?" Roy said.

"I mean, not to far from this town, is what most people call, 'The Middle of Nowhere'. It looked similar to the Wilds, but it didn't have any cliffs. Just flat dead land."

"I don't want to walk through a desert!" Roy exclaimed.

"Too bad. We have to get home." Marth said.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Roy stated.

"Yeah, because while you guys were talking, I bought a map." Marth said. "And it turns out that we really do have to go through the desert." Marth's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"The mansion's not even on this map." Marth said.

"Then how do you know where we're going?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Because on the edge of this map is that city that's 150 miles from the mansion. The city we went to that one time for a vacation. According to the map… We're over 500 miles from the mansion." Marth said.

"Oh, well that's just great." Roy said.

"Which is why we might as well keep walking and tough it out." Ike said. Marth nodded. Everyone else groaned.

* * *

**This was originaly going to be just a one-shot but after I hit the 7,000 words mark, I thought that I should split this up. Yes, 7,000 words. Let's just say that everyone's going to go through a lot of crap as they travel the 500+ miles home. **

***) I just want to see if anyone knows where the came from. I'll give you a hint, it's from a TV show and instead of 'Freaks!' the guy said 'Nerds!' Seriously, doesn't anybody know where this came from?**


	2. Music

After walking for about an hour, they reached the end of a neighborhood they were walking through. Outside of the neighborhood was the desert Pit said he saw.

"Do we really have to _walk_ through this?" Roy whined.

"We don't have to." Marth said.

"Then how are we going to get home? Pit's the only one that can fly." Ike said.

"We are going drive." Marth said.

"WE DON'T HAVE A CAR." Roy said. Marth walked over to an expensive and fast looking car. He looked it over and got out his sword.

"Wait, Marth are you-?" CRASH! Marth broke the window with his sword and got in the car.

"QUICK! GET IN!" Marth yelled and unlocked all the doors. Everyone rushed in the car. Marth buckled up and put the keys that were conveniently in the car and started the vehicle up. A man with a machine gun ran out of the house yelling.

"Mi coche! Sangriento adolescentes!"***** The man yelled. Marth threw out a bag of gold coins at the man and drove off.

"SORRY!" Pit yelled as they drove away.

"What the heck Marth?!" Ike said.

"We needed a ride." Marth said.

"You didn't have to steal a car!" Ike said.

"How come Ike gets the front seat?" Toon Link, who was sitting in the very back along with Pit, said.

"Cause that's the order we got in the car, stupid." Ike said. "Uh, back to what I was saying, WHY?" Marth shrugged.

"I gave the man gold coins. I'm sure he's fine." Marth said. Ike facepalmed.

"That was so awesome Marth!" Roy said. Pit and Toon Link agreed. Marth smirked.

"Stealing a car is nothing to be proud of!" Ike said.

"Well, for Marth, it is." Link said. Ike thought about it and shrugged.

"Hey! The roof of the car goes down! Awesome! Can we Marth?" Toon Link said. Marth shrugged and hit the button. The roof went back and they exited the neighborhood and onto a country road.

"SWEET. Sunglasses for everyone!" Toon Link said and gave everyone sunglasses he found in the car. *****

"Freaking epic." Link said.

* * *

"Marth, even though I _really_ hate to admit it, you're actually pretty cool." Ike said. As they drove down the country road at full speed, Pit and Toon Link were trying their bests not to fly out of the car.

"What makes you say that?" Marth said. Ike stared at him for a moment.

"Dude, you just stole a car, then bought us all slushies at a convenience store, threw yours in a nerds face, and you just ran over Justin Beiber!" Roy said.

"Yeah I did!" Marth said and fist bumped Roy.

"Why was he even out here?" Link said.

"Who cares? Even if it was a look-alike it was satisfying." Ike said.

"FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU! SLOW DOWN!" Toon Link yelled. He was almost out of the car. Marth slowed down and Toon Link and Pit sat next to Link and Roy. They buckled up using Link and Roy's seatbelts so it would cover them up too.

"Safety first!" Pit said.

"Put some music on!" Toon Link said. Marth turned the radio on and 'Don't Stop the Party' by Pitbull was on.

"Hey, this is my favorite song!" Ike said.

"Put it on country!" Roy said.

"No, rap!" Toon Link said.

"Instrumental!" Link said.

"Opera!" Pit said.

"Shut up, we are listening to this!" Marth said.

"Thanks, Marth." Ike said.

"Oh I see." Roy said.

"What?" Marth said.

"You're just trying to get on Ike's good side aren't you?" Roy said.

"No, it's just that this song is almost over and I like this station." Marth said.

"Whatever. I'm watching you, Marth. And you too, Ike!" Roy said. All this was very awkward for Ike.

_"I say ya'll having a good time?"_

"YEAH!" Toon Link and Ike said.

* * *

"Cut it off!" Link said.

"NOW." Ike said.

"Oh, Din, PLEASE." Toon Link said.

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Roy said.

"I'm trying!" Marth said clicking the off button.

_"It's Friday, Friday, Friday,"_

"Oh god, Marth I am going to die." Ike said. That annoying 'Friday' song was on and apparently only Pit liked it. The radio froze and Marth couldn't cut it off, change it, or anything.

"Well hang in there!" Marth said and stabbed the radio with his sword.

It shut up.

"Aw!" Pit said.

"THANK FARORE." Toon Link said. Marth sighed.

"You okay Ike?" he said. Ike nodded.

_"I'm watching you…"_ Roy said in a creepy voice. Marth pulled his sword out of the radio and put it back in its holster.

"Hey, the CD part survived. What kind of CD's does the guy who owns this car have?" Toon Link said. Ike looked through the CD thingy.

"Uh, Ke$ha, F.U.N., P!nk, Allstar Weekend… the A. Prince?" Ike said. Marth instantly grabbed the CD.

"Nope not listening to that." He said.

"The A. Prince… I bet that means the Altean Prince! That means you!" Link said.

"Holy crap Marth, you can sing?" Roy said.

"NO. It was a band made by obsessive fangirls." Marth said.

"No it wasn't! Let's just see…" Ike said and took the CD from Marth. He was going to put it in but Marth cut it in half.

"NEVER. AGAIN." he said.

"How can you do all this crap and still drive perfectly?!" Toon Link said. Marth whipped his phone out of his pocket and texted while keeping his eyes locked on the road. Link's phone went off and he read aloud, "Cause I'm perfect." Toon Link facepalmed.

"That's the title of one of these songs." Roy said as he looked at the booklet CD cover

"What number?" Pit said.

"Number 12." Roy said.

"Give me that!" Marth said reaching his hand back to grab the booklet from Roy while still driving perfectly.

"Hey, let's see some of the lyrics!" Roy said and looked in the booklet.

"GIVE ME THAT THING!" Marth had given the wheel to Ike and was trying to murder Roy. Roy screamed and threw the booklet out of the open car roof. Marth sighed and sat in the passenger seat.

"This is the best road trip ever." Toon Link said.

* * *

**Yes, I just made Marth steal a car and run over Justin Barfer. You going to kill me?**

**1*) He's saying, "My car! Bloody teenagers!" So, I guess that guy's a British Mexican.**

**2*) Just imagine everyone doing the 'Dat Ass' pose right there. I tried to find a picture of them doing that for the cover. Closest I got was Link, Marth, and Pikachu dressed as Men in Black.**


	3. Gangsters and Pictures

"Get outta da car, now!"

"I will stab you!"

"And I will _shoot you_!"

Currently, 3 gangsters were trying to steal the car Marth stole. One on them was really strong looking, one of them looked to be about Ike's strength, and the leader, who was currently yelling at Marth, was a tall and skinny guy with a gun.

"Get outta it now or I will shoot you!" The leader said.

"I will stab you and cut all of your heads off before you can even try to!" Marth said.

"Marth! Let's just give them the freaking car!" Roy said.

"Not when I have my sword!" Marth said.

"Your stupid sword is not going to help us against guns!" Ike said.

"Get outta da car!" the guy said again.

"I am the prince of Altea! I will not take this!" Marth said.

"MARTH!" Everyone else yelled.

"You're too scared to shoot me." Marth said. POW! The guy shot Marth in the shoulder.

"OW! Bloody h-"

"GET OUTTA DA CAR!" The guy yelled. Ike dragged Marth out of the car and everyone else got out too. The gangsters got in the car and drove off while calling them a few choice words.

"He shot me in the shoulder!" Marth said.

"That's why you don't threaten people with guns!" Ike said.

"They stole the car we stole!" Toon Link said.

"Well, if the cops find that car at least those guys will get blamed instead." Link said.

"Marth are you okay?" Pit said.

"I'm fine." Marth said.

"Din, doesn't that hurt?" Toon Link said.

"I've been through worse pain." Marth said.

"You collar bone is shattered." Roy said.

"And it hurts like no tomorrow." Marth said.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Ike yelled, motioning to the 'Middle of Nowhere' scenery around them.

"Oh… right." Marth said.

"I guess we'll just have to keep walking." Link said.

"I guess so." Marth said.

And so they kept walking.

* * *

They had been walking for a while and Link was currently checking the contents of his pockets.

"Hm, a gold coin, a red rupee, the triforce, a sucker, and my boomerang." He said. He put all the stuff back in his pocket and checked his other one.

"EW!" Link said drew his hand out.

"What?" Pit said.

"There's something gross and slimy in my pocket!" Link said.

"What is it?" Toon Link said.

Link sniffed the sticky stuff and said, "It's either butter or syrup."

"Gross." Marth said. Link reached his hand back in his pocket and pulled out a waffle.

"What the heck?!" Ike said.

"I don't know!" Link said and threw the waffle.

"Well that's lovely." Marth said sarcastically. Something gleamed in Roy's eyes.

"Ow!" He said. He looked at what it was and said, "Hey, Marth?"

"Yeah?" Marth said.

"Are, are you wearing, earrings?" Roy said.

Marth stopped and felt his ears. "What?!" he said.

"Holy triforce! Marth you got your ears pierced!" Toon Link said. Everyone bursted out laughing at the dangly sapphire earrings Marth had.*****

"Shut up! Link wears them too!" Marth said.

"Yeah and we still make fun of him for it." Ike said.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with an earring like this!" Link said. Everyone kept laughing.

"Stop it!" Link said. He looked ahead and saw that Marth had kept walking. Link sighed and followed.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Roy said and everyone else followed. As they continued walking, Link decided to check the contents of his hat.

"Who is this?" Link said, pulling out a picture of a hot blue haired chick in a sailor moon outfit. Ike whistled.

"I don't know but she's hot!" Roy said.

"Hubba-hubba." Toon Link said.

"Uh, guys? That's me." Marth said. Everyone's face turned to anime style shock. *****

"Ugh, I called him hot!" Roy said.

While everyone else showed their disgust, Link put the picture in his pocket. He looked into his hat again and pulled out another picture.

"OH DIN!" Link said and threw the picture behind him. Toon Link caught it and looked at it.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" he said and threw the picture. Pit caught it that time and some of his feathers fell off. Roy looked at the picture and vomited.

"What is it- MOTHER OF LINK'S GODESS!" Marth yelled.

After all that, Ike didn't dare to look. "What is it?" he said.

"I-it's, Samus…" Toon Link said.

"Samus?!" Ike said and snatched up the picture. Ike's face broke. It was a picture of Samus, and Snake. They had swapped clothes. Samus, no one minded, but Snake made them all want to die. Ike dropped the picture and burned it with his sword.

"WHY WAS THAT IN YOUR HAT?!" Marth said.

"I don't know!" Link said. Everyone tried their best to forget the picture and Link resumed looking in his hat. He pulled out another picture of Zelda and stuffed it in his pocket. There were a whole lot of pictures in his hat.

"Why are all these pictures in my hat?!" Link said. No one answered. Toon Link took off his hat and looked inside it. In it was a picture and a piece of paper. He took out the paper first. It had someone's number on it along with the name Kate. *****

"Who the heck is Kate?!" Toon Link said. He put the number in his pocket.

"Zelda, drunk Falcon, Falco and Fox fighting, there are a lot of pictures in my hat!" Link said. Toon Link pulled out the picture from his hat and looked at it.

"I KNEW IT!" He yelled making everyone stop.

"What?" Pit said.

"Sheik's a woman!"Toon Link said showing everyone the picture of Sheik, bare-chested.*****

"OH MY GOD." Roy said. Ike just stared as Marth covered Pit's eyes.

"I knew that already." Link said.

"How?" Ike said.

"How do you _think_?" Link said.

"Oh." Everyone said. Toon Link put the picture in his pocket and put his hat back on. Link did as well.

"I'll go through those pictures later." Link said.

* * *

**1*) I couldn't help but put that in there after I thought of the idea. Now that I think about it, sapphire earing suit him.**

**2*) Anime-style shock is where their pupils disapear, their eyes look like empty holes of white, and their jaw drop like rocks in water. Look it up.**

**3*) You remember the tattoo TL had in the first chapter, don't you?**

**4*) And that mystery is solved. Even though Link knew way before we did because of Zelda. Don't hate.**


	4. Out of the Desert

**I apoligize for not posting a chapter yesterday. So I'm posting two chapters today and one really long one. Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention in chapter one that the Fire Emblem guys, even though they are wearing normal clothes, they are still wearing their capes. Again, normal clothes, and capes. That's kinda important to remember.**

* * *

"This is LAME!" Toon Link said. "I wish Ness was here!"

"If Ness was here with you, we'd all probably be dead by now." Roy said.

"I'm hungry!" Pit said.

"Eat your fist then." Ike said.

"Someone's crabby." Pit said.

"Mmm, crab." Toon Link said.

"Now you're making me hungry!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm sure civilization isn't that far from here." Marth said.

"I think I see buildings up ahead!" Toon Link said.

"FOOD!" Link exclaimed.

"I swear if that's a mirage…" Marth said.

"It's not if we can all see it, stupid." Ike said. Marth punched him the gut. Ike winced a bit and turned to Marth.

"Punch me again. I dare you." He said. Marth rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Marth would've hit me if I did that." Roy said.

"Well then it's your problem if you're weaker than Marth." Link said. BAM! Roy punched Link right in the face.

"No. I'm not." Roy said.

Link stood up and said, "Whatever, you're weaker. Don't deny it."

"Want me to punch you again?" Roy said.

"I'm not afraid of you." Link said.

"You will be." Roy said. Link whistled and Toon Link stood in front of him.

"Really?" Roy said.

"You don't know much about Toon Link do you?" Link said, pulling down his sunglasses. **(Yes, they're all still wearing those.)** Toon Link pulled out a bomb and smirked at Roy.

"So? I have a sword that explodes!" Roy said, pulling out his sword.

"You don't know me." Toon Link said.

"Bring it kid." Roy said.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Marth was carrying a physically and mentally scared Roy over his good shoulder. Roy's brunette hair was getting in Marth's face. Ike had suggested that Marth just drag him by his cape but Marth knew that was mean.

Toon Link was smiling happily, having entertained himself with many bombs and arrows. Pit was flying high above them, stopping to rest every 4 minutes. Link was lagging behind, growing increasingly tired yet anxious since a town was not too far ahead.

"Guys, I'm not gonna, make it…" Link said dramatically.

"Come on Link! We're almost there!" Marth said.

"Yeah, suck it up." Ike said.

"Who gave you wegie?" Toon Link said. Ike tripped Toon Link. Toon Link cursed something in hylian.

"Toon Link!" Link said, catching up with them. "Don't think I didn't hear that!"

"With those big ears of yours I'd expected it." Toon Link said.

"You have big ears as well!" Link said.

"Yeah, but not _that_ big!" Toon Link said.

"Come on elves. We're almost there. Well, to the town I mean." Marth said.

"ELVES?!" Link and Toon Link said. They charged at Marth with their swords drawn.

"Oh, ku-"***** Marth said and ran.

* * *

"We're here!" Link said.

"Yay!" Toon Link said. Marth never got hit by Link or Toon Link because he made it to the city first. He put Roy down who was starting to wake up.

"Huh? Where are we?" Roy said. Toon Link smiled at Roy and Roy hid behind Marth.

"Really Roy?" Marth said.

"YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO ME!" Roy said. Marth rolled his eyes, hand on his hip as usual.

"Let's go people." Ike said. After awhile of walking through the city, Marth noticed some people were looking at him strangely.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Marth said.

"Probably because of the bullet hole in your shirt and the blood all around it." Ike said. Marth looked at his shoulder and indeed blood was all around the hole. He was still bleeding and the line of blood went all the way down his shirt and dripped on the ground.

"Should we take you to a hospital?" Pit said.

"I've been stabbed before, I'm _fine_." Marth said.

"Yeah, but led can poison you." Link said.

"Bullets are made of led?" Marth said.

Ike facepalmed. "Yes stupid! They are!"

"How was I supposed to know?! I come from a world where there are no guns!" Marth said.

"I do too and even I knew that!" Ike said.

"That's because you like guns! Once you found out about them from Snake, you asked Master hand if you could use one in Brawl!" Marth said.

"Hey that's supposed to be a secret!" Ike said. And soon, Ike and Marth started fighting and arguing and making a scene.

"Guys, people are looking at us!" Roy said.

"Well, them actually." Link said.

"SHUT THE DEKU UP!" Toon Link said and fired an arrow at Marth and Ike. It struck Marth's chest and went through his shirt. People screamed and ran.

"OW! SON OF MEDUSA!" Marth yelled.

"Hey, that's what I say!" Pit said.

"I think it went through my skin." Marth said touching the arrow.

"Great. Now we have to take him to the hospital!" Link said.

"I'm fine. I'll live." Marth said.

"What kind of crazy world do you come from?" Link said.

"One where I had to kill several dragons. With only my sword. All at once." Marth said. Link blinked.

"Whatever. We should just take you anyway because you don't want any girls to see you like that, do you?" Link said.

"No, I guess not. But I hate the hospitals here! They overreact too much! Dr. Mario would just yank this out, wrap it up, and say we're good to go!" Marth said.

"We could just buy Marth new clothes, have Ike yank out the arrow, and then buy bandages." Roy said.

"Excellent idea Roy!" Ike said.

"Wait, can't someone else yank it out?" Marth said. Everyone shook their heads.

"Darnit. Just don't pull it out yet, we need to get the bandages first." Marth said.

"Link, Toon Link, Ike, why don't you guys go get the bandages? Me and Roy will help Marth find a new shirt." Pit said. Ike nodded and left with Link and Toon Link.

"Let's get you a new shirt so you can throw away that one." Pit said.

"But I like my Vaporeon shirt!" Marth said.

"Quit whining, Marth." Roy said. Marth glared at Roy but did nothing else.

* * *

**1*) If you know japanease, you know what that means.**


	5. Hotel

**I apoligize for not posting a chapter yesterday. So I'm posting two chapters today and one really long one. Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention in chapter one that the Fire Emblem guys, even though they are wearing normal clothes, they are still wearing their capes. Again, normal clothes, and capes. That's kinda important to remember.**

* * *

As they approached the store, Hot Topic, Roy groaned.

"Seriously Marth?" he said.

"It's the only place that might have a Vaporeon t-shirt!" Marth said and they entered the store.

While Marth was busy trying to find his shirt and Pit was looking at all the Angry Bird crap, Roy looked around. He mainly focused on all the prank objects. His sword slipped out of his hand by accident and he picked it back up. Some girls nearby noticed him.

"Wow! Cool sword!" One of them said. Roy turned his attention to the three girls. The one on the left was short and had brown hair, the one on the right had long blonde hair and a great rack*****, and the one that was talking to Roy had long auburn hair similar to his.

"What's your name?" The auburn haired one asked.

"Uh, Roy…" Roy said.

"That's a cute name. My name is Victoria." The auburn haired one said.

"This," Victoria motioned to the brunette. "Is Carolyn. And this," she motioned to the blonde, "Is Tiffany."

"Nice to meet you all." Roy said, totally blushing.

"Uh, who's your friend?" Carolyn asked. Roy turned and saw Marth, who was staring at him.

"Hey, Marth. Meet Victoria, Tiffany, and Carolyn." Roy said motioning to the three girls. The girls noticed the sword Marth was holding.

"Oh so, you have a sword too?" Tiffany said, walking up to Marth. Marth nodded.

"Uh, why are you bleeding?" Carolyn asked.

"Uh, I went to a party…?" Marth said. Roy facepalmed but the girls bought it.

"Oh! The parties can get a little crazy here can't they?" Tiffany said. Marth smiled and nodded. Tiffany giggled and wrote down something on a piece of paper.

"Here's my number and address, call me sometime." She said and gave the paper to Marth. Victoria did the same thing and gave it to Roy. Carolyn wrote down hers too and said to give it to their other friend, who Roy assumed to be Pit. The three girls left, leaving Roy and Marth standing there.

"I'm glad we came here." Roy said. "So what shirt did you get?" Marth held up a blue shirt with a blue creature and a red creature. They were both surrounded by fire and ice.

"What is it?" Roy said.

"It's a Glaceon and a Flareon." Marth said.

"Only in Altea." Roy whispered, referencing to how weird Marth was.

"What was that?" Marth snapped.

"Nothing." Roy said. They bought the shirt, an Angry Bird hat the Pit picked out, and a pair of sunglasses that had a mustache hanging from them that Roy picked out.

"Okay, let's go find Ike, Link, and Toon." Marth said. Just then, an awesome looking car with flames on it rolled up to the three. The window rolled down revealing Ike with cool sunglasses.

"Sup stupid?" Ike said.

"Did you steal this?" Marth said.

"No. I'm surprised with what a single diamond can get you here. I got this car, I got everyone cool sunglasses, your bandages, beer, this awesome shark tooth necklace, and I got Toon Link some more gangsta crap." Ike said.

"Beer?" Roy said.

"Yeah guys, get in!" Ike said. Marth got in the passenger seat and made Link sit in the back. Ike gave everyone their sunglasses except for Roy who was wearing his mustache glasses.

"Hey, Marth?" Toon Link said.

"Yeah?" Marth said.

"What's that in your pocket?" Toon Link pointed to the slip of paper in Marth's pocket.

"Uh, nothing." Marth said. Ike instantly grabbed it and looked at the paper.

"What's this?" he said.

"A girl's number, now give it back." Marth said and snatched the paper back.

"Well, I didn't know you had it in you, Marth." Link said.

"Look I just met her in the store! Roy got her friend's number and Pit got the other girl's number!" Marth said.

"I did?" Pit said.

"Oh yeah, here. Her name's Carolyn." Roy said handing Pit a piece of paper.

"You guys actually three girl's numbers?" Ike said.

"Yes, now can we please get this arrow out of my chest? It hurts really badly." Marth said.

"Okay, fine. But it's coming out in an alleyway or something cause I'm not getting blood in my new car." Ike said. He started the car and drove off towards a deserted-looking place of the city.

"Get out." He told Marth. Everyone got out, not wanting to miss seeing Ike yank an arrow out of Marth.

"Hold still." Ike said a grabbed the arrow. Marth didn't even flinch as Ike yanked the arrow out.

"Doesn't that hurt Marth?" Link said.

"No, I've felt worse." Marth said.

"Dang Toon Link. What the heck kind of arrow in this?" Ike said, looking at the arrow's jagged edges.

"I don't know. I found it while we were walking through that desert." Toon Link said. Marth took off his shirt while the others were talking and put the bandages on. He also took the bullet out of his shoulder and put his new shirt on.

"Okay, let's go!" Marth said. Everyone turned and looked at Marth.

"What?" Marth said.

"Marth, that's a woman's shirt." Ike said.

"And it fits him perfectly." Link said.

"Whatever. The creatures were cute!" Marth said everyone had to hold in their laughter.

"Are you sure you're a guy?" Roy said.

"Yes! Why do you people always question my gender?" Marth said and put his hand on his hip. Ike bursted out laughing.

"Cause you look like one, act like one, and you pose like one!" Ike said. Everyone else laughed too.

"Your gender is just as confusing as Sheik's!"Roy said. Marth blushed red and frowned. He got in the car without a word. Everyone got in as well, still laughing.

"Come on, Marth!" Roy said. "It's all in good humor!" Marth didn't say anything. He just looked out the window.

"Alright guys, that's enough. We've done gone and hurt Marth's feelings." Ike said. Everyone slowly started to stop laughing as Ike drove through the city.

"Hey, I bought a GPS thingy too. All I have to do is type in the mansion's address and we'll be there in no time." Ike said and put the address in the GPS thing.

_"Turn left next 100 meters."_

"AH! It talks!" Toon Link said.

"Yeah it's supposed to do that and if you fire an arrow at it I'll cut you." Ike said.

Toon Link put his arrows down.

* * *

"We should probably find a hotel." Roy said.

"Why?" Ike said.

"It's 10:16 and we still have under 400 miles left until we reach the mansion. Plus, Pit and Marth are already asleep." Link said, just half awake.

"Fine." Ike said and looked for a hotel nearby on his GPS. Once they got there, Roy opened his door by reaching his arm over Pit, and pushed the angel out.

"Huh? Where are we?" Pit said.

"At a hotel." Roy said and got out of the car. Ike nudged Marth and he woke up.

"We're staying at a hotel for the night." Ike said and got out. Marth got out of the car groggily and shut the door. After that everyone went inside.

Ike walked up to the receptionist and said, "I'd like a room."

"Uh, just one?" the lady said, looking at the others.

"Yeah just one." Ike said, pretty sleepy himself.

"Okay that'll be," Ike cut her off by giving her a gold coin.

"Keep the change." He said.

"Uh… okay… here's your key sir…" the lady said, giving Ike the key and staring at the coin.

"Thanks." Ike said and took the key.

"Let's go guys!" Ike said, calling to the others who were looking around. Once they entered the room, there was a problem.

"Why are there only two queen sized beds and two couches in here?" Link said. Ike rubbed his eyes.

"Guess we'll have to share." He said sleepily.

"Okay… who's with who?" Marth said.

"Dibs on the couch!" Toon Link said.

"Dibs on the other one!" Pit said. The two quickly rushed to the couches and sat on them.

"Darnit." Link said. "How do we decide who sleeps where?"

"Dibs on the bathtub!" Roy said and ran into the bathroom.

"I get that bed!" Link said.

"Guess that leaves only Marth and Ike." Toon Link said.

"Curse this." Marth said. Everyone couldn't really get ready for bed, considering they had no other clothes, so they all just laid down where ever they were sleeping.

"DARNIT!" Roy yelled from the bathroom.

"What is it?" Pit said.

"It's not a bathtub it's a freaking shower!" Roy said.

"Haha! You have to stay with Link!" Toon Link said.

"No, he can have it." Link said and got out of his bed.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Link said and literally threw Pit off his couch.

"HEY!" Pit said.

"Suck it up Pit. It's just one night." Link said and laid down on the couch. Pit hmph'd and laid on his bed with Roy. The two put as much distance from each other as possible. Same with Marth and Ike.

"Touch me and I'll stab you." Marth said, facing away from Ike.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I'd have _nightmares_ of it." Ike said, facing away from Marth as well.

"Sweet dreams everyone!"

"SHUT UP TOON LINK!" Everyone said.

* * *

**1*) ****_If you know what I mean._**


	6. Speeding

**Let's just see how our sleeping beauties wake up. *evil laughter***

* * *

The next day the sun shined brightly in the room. Link was on the floor and Toon Link was somewhere in the couch cushions. Roy had fallen off the bed sometime in the night and was laying on half the covers and had one of his legs still on the bed, while Pit was tangled in the sheets with his arms, legs, and wings everywhere. The only two smashers that were sleeping peacefully and their covers were not all over the place, were Marth and Ike. The only problem was that Ike had his arm around Marth, and Marth had his arm on Ike's arm.

So yeah, they were pretty much spooning.

Marth woke up once the sun hit his face. He felt something against his back and saw Ike's arm. Ike had woken up too and saw what he was doing.

"HOLWTFIKEMARGETTHWHAFUOFF!" Was what was heard when Marth and Ike screamed simultaneously. Everyone else woke up. Both Marth and Ike were standing up on opposite sides of the bed, surprise written all over their faces.

"What happened?" Pit said, trying to get out of the sheets.

"Nothing." Both Ike and Marth said. Everyone just decided to ignore it, and proceeded with waking up. Pit's wings were messy, Roy had to pull his pants up, Link's hair was horrible, Marth started making the beds, Ike was trying to find his sword, and Toon Link was nowhere to be found. Pit started to straighten out his wings as Link just quickly whipped his hair and it was perfect.

He put his hat back on and said, "Hey where's Toon Link?" Ike shrugged as he picked up his sword.

"I think the couch ate him." Roy said, pointing to the little boot sticking out of the couch cushions.

"How is that even possible?!" Link said, walking over to the couch. He pulled Toon Link out of the couch which was a lot harder that it would seem. Once Link got Toon Link out, the cartoon flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Oops." Link said.

"Great, he's unconscious." Roy said, poking Toon Link with his sword.

"Whatever. Everybody just get your stuff and let's go." Marth said. And, everybody did. They all walked outside as Ike threw the keys at the receptionist.

"Ow! Uh, thank you, come again!" she said. Link dragged the unconscious Toon Link all the way to the car.

Once everyone got in and buckled up, the fun began once more.

* * *

_Time: 8:06  
Miles left: 353_

"Where are we going to eat? We haven't eaten in forever!" Pit complained.

"Let's go to Hardee's." Roy said.

"I don't think there is one around here." Link said.

"IHOP?" Pit said.

"I wouldn't mind going there. Ike, see if there's one around here. Use your GPS-" Link said but saw that Ike had already entered a destination.

"Chick-fil-a? Do they even serve breakfast?" Marth said.

"Yeah, they do." Ike said. No one decided to argue since they all knew what happened to Yoshi when he deprived Ike of his chicken. *****

"Go in, or drive-through?" Ike said.

"Drive-through." Marth said. Pit poked Toon Link who was still unconscious as Ike went through the drive-through. While they waited for the car in front of them to pass, everyone decided what they wanted. Once the car in front of them passed, Ike pulled up to the speaker-thingy.

"Hello and welcome to Chick-fil-a, may I take your order?" Said a female voice.

"I'll have 1 Spicy Chicken Biscuit, 1 Chicken Breakfast Burrito, a Yogurt Parfait, a Chicken Biscuit, the Chick-n-Mini's thing, a Sausage Breakfast Burrito, Hash Browns and a plain biscuit."*** **Ike said. There was a bit of silence from the speaker-thing.

"Okay… Go ahead and pull up to the next window." Ike pulled up to the next window.

"That'll be-" Ike just gave the cashier a gold coin.

"Keep the change." He said.

"Uh…" The lady said as Ike rolled up to the next window.

"Here's your food, sir. Have a good day." The lady said and gave Ike about three bags of their food. Ike had to park so he could give everyone their food. Well, he just took out what was his and gave Marth the bags.

"Sausage burrito," Marth said as Roy took it.

"Chicken biscuit," Link took that one.

"The, mini things," Pit took those.

"Ah, my parfait." Marth said and took the yogurt out.

"Here's Toon Link's." he said and gave Link the bag. Upon smelling food, Toon Link woke up.

"Food?" he said. Link gave him the plain biscuit and hash browns.

"Here." He said.

"Hey! Why do I get crap?" Toon Link complained.

"Cause you were unconscious and we didn't know what to get you." Ike said as he started driving. Toon Link groaned and ate his food.

"You can have one of mine." Pit said, handing Toon Link a small chicken biscuit.

"Thanks." Toon Link said.

* * *

_Time: 9:57  
Miles left 341_

"Ike you're driving kinda fast." Marth said.

"Yeah, slow down a bit." Link said.

"I'd like to live to see lunch." Roy said.

"Please slow down." Pit said. Currently, Ike was going 112mph on a 90mph limit highway. Most of the cars were going about 20 miles below the limit and Ike sped past them.

"Ike we are going to get arrested!" Marth said.

"We're smashers! We're above the law!" Ike said.

"No we're not!" Link said.

"Just slow the triforce down!" Toon Link said. Even he didn't like how fast they were passing people.

"Fine." Ike said and slowed down to about 99mph. Unfortunately, a cop saw him before he slowed down and started tailing Ike.

"See? Now look at what you've done!" Roy said.

"I'll just give him a couple gold coins, he'll let it pass." Ike said as he pulled over.

"Oh my god, we're going to jail." Marth said.

"You're the one who steals cars!" Ike said.

"That's different! _I_ can get away with that!" Marth said.

"Maybe we can scare him off if we show him Toon Link." Roy said.

"Hey!" Toon Link said.

"What? Your face is freaking creepy compared to the people here!" Roy said. The cop was about to knock on the window and Toon Link had an idea. Ike rolled down the window.

"License and-"

"GARGH!" Link yelled.

"What the? Is that an arrow in his leg?" the policeman said.

"Uh," Ike started and caught Toon Link's smile. "Yes. You see, it was an archery accident. I'm rushing him to the hospital." Ike said.

"Oh, sorry. There should be one three exits from here. Just be sure to slow down a bit. On your way." The policeman said.

"Thanks." Ike said and took off.

"What the heck Toon Link?!" Link said.

Ike high-fived Toon Link. "Way to go TL!" he said.

"That was a brilliant idea!" Roy said.

"I'M IN PAIN!" Link said.

"Toughen up! I got shot and had my collar bone shattered and I had an arrow in my chest! Do you see me complaining?" Marth said.

"Yeah Link! At least I didn't stab your knee!" Toon Link said.

"I would've killed you if you did that." Link said. Marth threw the bandages that were left over at Link.

"Pull it out and wrap it up." He said. Link glared at Marth and looked at the arrow.

"I don't want to yank it out." He said.

"Fine, I will." Roy said and yanked the arrow out.

"YEOW!" Link said.

"Hurry and put those bandages on! I don't want blood in my car!" Ike said. Link quickly wrapped his leg up, worried more about bleeding to death than Ike's car.

"Geez, Link. Haven't you been through worse?" Marth said.

"Yeah but it still hurts!" Link said. Marth rolled his eyes. Link hit him in his bad shoulder.

"OW!" Marth yelled.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Link said. Marth punched him in the face.

"My collar bone is shattered. You just got stabbed in leg!" Marth said.

"Jerk." Link said.

* * *

**I apoligize if you don't find injury funny. To me, torturing these guys is just too funny. Sorry if that's disturbing but they've been through worse. they live at the Smash Mansion(except Roy) for pete's sake!**

**1*) Luckily Master hand was able to get another Yoshi from Mario's world. That was their 5th Yoshi.**

**2*) I actually had to look that up. I actually looked up Chick-fil-a's menu. I take this crap seriously.**


	7. Rage

***Cries* You guys, make me feel so awesome about this story. I had my doubts about it but that chaged when I read your reviews.**

**So special thanks to Twilit Lady of Majesty who is just awesome. Really. Thanks.**

**Also I LOVE how this chapter starts, but I HATE how the middle part is. I only kept that part because my girlfriend really liked it.**

* * *

_Time: 11:57  
Miles left: 309_

"It's always a good time!" Pit sung along to the song that was on.

"Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then!" Roy sang.

"Doesn't matter where, it's always a good time there!" Link sang.

"Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then!" Toon Link sang.

"Wait for it…" Roy said.

"IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!" Everybody yelled.

"Whoa-oh-oh-"

"SHUT UP!" A guy in a car next to them said. "GOD, YOU PEOPLE ARE HORRIBLE!" He said and sped ahead. That hurt everyone's feelings. Ike cut off the radio.

"Well so much for that." He said.

"Marth why didn't you sing?" Pit said.

"Never again." Marth said.

"Aw, come on. Let's hear you sing." Link said.

"Nope." Marth said.

"Just sing the next song that comes on!" Roy said.

"No."

"Come on Marth! Just one verse!" Toon Link said.

"NEVER."

"Well, there goes our only chance at hearing Marth sing horribly." Ike said.

"Wha? I am not horrible!" Marth said.

"I bet you are if you refuse too." Ike said.

"I'm not! I just don't want to sing." Marth said.

"Well then you must _suck_ at it." Ike said. Marth snapped.

"Fine! Just turn the freaking radio on!" He said. Ike turned it on and Maroon 5's 'One More Night' was on.

_"So I cross my heart, and I hope to die… that I'll only stay with you one more night…"_ *****

Ike cut the radio off. "Okay, sing that." He said. Marth gulped. He didn't like that song and everyone was looking at him.

"Roll the windows up." Marth said. Ike rolled his eyes and did so. After that Marth cleared his throat and sang the verse.

"…"

Everyone was silent and staring at Marth.

"There. Happy?" Marth said.

Roy was the one who broke the silence. "Holy sh-"

"IKE! TRUCK!" Marth yelled.

Ike snapped out of his daze and saw a truck pulling out in front of them. He turned but hit the truck and kept going. The whole right side of the car was almost torn off.*****

Link whistled and said, "Dang."

"GOTDANGIT MARTH! YOU AND YOUR FREAKING ANGELIC VOICE!" Ike yelled, loudly.

"You guys told me t- wait, angelic?" Marth said.

"Uh, forget I said that. You made me wreck my car! This is your fault!" Ike yelled.

"My fault?! You're the one who just wouldn't leave me be!" Marth said.

"Why couldn't you have just sung horribly?!" Ike said.

"I tried!" Marth said.

"You didn't try hard enough!" Ike said.

"You guys fight like lovers." Roy said. BAM! Both Marth and Ike punched Roy in the face. After that, they continued fighting as Ike kept driving.

"Wow. Ike can yell and drive at the same time." Pit said.

"But Marth can stab a radio, cut a CD in half, and text without even looking at his phone, all while still driving perfectly!" Toon Link said.

"Yeah, and these guys come from a world without any electricity at all." Link said.

"Your world doesn't have electricity either, does it?" Roy said.

"It has some." Link said. *****

"What did you call me?" Marth said, his voice low but you could sense the anger in it.

"A pansy, ass, _princess_." Ike said. Everyone in the back got silent. Ike had pulled over and was smirking at Marth. Everyone could see Marth's blood-red, bloodthirsty eyes. They were completely filled with rage and he had murder written on his face.

"Any last words, Ike?" Roy said, even though he was filled with terror.

"What? Like he can hurt m-" Marth tackled Ike, bursting the car door open. Everyone watched as Marth choked Ike. Link covered Pit's eyes as Marth continued to maul the mercenary. Everyone gasped when Ike started fighting back. The two fought like it was a Brawl, except there was no system to prevent injuries.

"Holy crap, this is a fight to the death!" Toon Link said. They all watched as the two swordsmen fought close combat. With Ike not being a victim, the situation got brighter.

"Ike's going to win, Marth has no experience without his sword." Toon Link said.

"Are you serious?! Even you know how powerful Marth can get when you tick him off!" Link said.

"Oh, right. But Ike's actually fighting back, he might have a chance." Toon Link said.

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Pit said.

They looked back at the fight and were shocked. Instead of how everyone assumed it would be, it was the exact opposite. Ike was supposed to have been at Marth's mercy by now, but Marth was the one being beaten. Marth's eyes had lost their fury, and were replaced by fear. Ike was the murderous one now. Ike's punches were deadly, and he didn't seem to be showing Marth any mercy.

"We need to stop Ike before he kills Marth!" Pit said. Everyone bursted out of the car and ran over to the two swordsmen. Link and Roy tried to get Ike off of Marth.

"Ike stop!" Link said.

"That's enough!" Roy said. But Ike knocked the two back and continued beating Marth. Toon Link ran and tackled Ike off of Marth. He held a bomb threateningly at Ike and had his sword to the mercenary's neck.

"Chill out man! You could've killed Marth!" Toon Link said. Ike blinked, the rage leaving his eyes.

"Marth! You okay?" Roy said, checking to see if Marth was alive. He was, but his face was that of complete fear.

"Dang, he looks worse than you did after Toon Link was done with you." Link said. Marth was shaking badly, and beaten badly.

"Marth actually looks like what some of his victims looked like when he was done with them." Roy said. "Ike kinda did a good thing, teaching Marth a lesson."

"Let him go, Toon Link." Link said. Toon Link got off of Ike who got up.

"I guess I got a little carried away." Ike said.

"Just, a _little_ carried away?! Dude, you turned into Marth for a second there!" Roy said.

"Yeah, you looked like how Marth should've looked like beating you." Link said.

"What?" Ike said.

"You've never seen Marth rage before, have you?" Toon Link said. Ike shook his head.

"Well what you did to Marth is what he does to others when he rages." Link said.

"Rages?" Ike said.

"If you can tick Marth off enough, his eyes go blood red and he becomes murderous." Roy said.

"I don't even know how you couldv'e overpowered him. I had ticked off Marth before and couldn't fight for 2 months!" Link said.

"Well, I do have a new fear of Marth. I think he broke a couple of my ribs." Ike said.

"Shouldn't we be helping Marth?" Pit said.

"Oh, right." Link said.

"Marth? Can you get up?" Roy said, poking Marth.

"Marth! Get up!" Ike said. Marth looked at Ike and blinked. Fear washed away from his face.

"ow." He said. "I can't move."

"Why?" Ike said.

"It hurts." Marth said.

"Oh really? And you tell me to toughen up!" Link said.

"At least he's not screaming in pain like you were." Toon Link said.

"Help me up?" Marth said and smiled. Roy backed away, he'd seen Marth do that before. Ike rolled his eyes and lowered his hand for Marth. In a split second, Marth had punched Ike and sent him flying across the ground. He landed right next to the road. Marth walked over to Ike who had his hands on his face in pain.

"Never, _ever_, call me a pansy ass princess. _Got it?_" Marth snapped. Ike nodded, hands still covering his face. Marth smirked and got into the car.

Roy walked over to Ike and said, "I couldn't warn you in time. He used that trick on me and I lost a couple teeth." Roy reached his hand down and helped Ike get up. He covered one side of his face as he got in the car. He didn't object when he saw Marth in the driver's seat.

"Now that that's finished, let's go shall we?" Marth said and started the car.

* * *

**Their friends are going to be shocked when they get back. After I'm done with these guys, either they'll be dead, or look like they just went through a war. But again, they've been through much worse.**

**1*) Hey that was chosen at random. I turned my radio on at the same time I typed this and that was what was on. So, I went with that.**

**2*) At the same time I cut my radio on, AFV was on TV and there was a video of where this truck just pulls out of nowhere. So I thought I would have them nearly wreck after the shock of Marth's voice.**

**3*) ...I think? I could have sworn I saw a light bulb in someone's house in Twilight Princess. Plus, that fountian in castle town, uh, you need electricity for it to spray water like that, right?**


	8. Idiots and Fights

**Warning, this is full of crap, srly.**

* * *

_Time: 12:36  
Miles left: 297_

Not that long after that, everyone had just finished eating lunch at Taco Bell. Ike, Link, Roy, Pit, and Toon Link were getting in the car while they waited for Marth to clean some of the blood off his face in the bathroom.

"Why do these people always look at us like we're freaks?" Toon Link said as he buckled up.

"I'm sure they're just looking at you." Link said.

"Or at how beat up Marth, Ike, and Roy are." Pit said.

"I only have one black eye and a baldy bruised cheek. I'm sure the people were staring at Marth and Ike." Roy said.

"Yeah, Ike's face is screwed up, and Marth is covered in blood from when he let Ike beat him for a moment." Link said.

"What do you mean he _let_ me beat him? I was totally doing that on my own." Ike said. He was wearing an eye patch that he got not to long ago.

"No. Trust me, he did that to me before. He and I got in a fight and he made himself look helpless so the other smashers would get me off him. After that he got me to help him up and then _bang!_ I nearly lost my eye." Roy said.

"He uses that trick in brawls too. It's pretty effective." Link said.

"How can he hit that hard?" Ike said.

"All those years of him thrusting his sword to stab you, that's how. All he has to do is drop the sword, clench his fist, and, well, you get the idea." Roy said.

"I'm surprised he's not dead." Toon Link said.

"Why?" Link said.

"Because he was shot in the shoulder, hit by an arrow, Link punched his bad shoulder, and Ike punched him. Hard! Ike's punches can kill and he was just letting lose! Who knows how many bones he's broken! One of his ribs could be in his lung for all we know!" Toon Link said.

"I don't understand how he walks away from that. Perfectly fine too! He didn't scream or anything. He just got up, punched Ike, brushed himself off, and got in the car. He might be an angel too." Pit said.

"Then where are his wings?" Link said.

"I don't know!" Pit said.

"It's like Marth is Chuck Norris in disguise." Toon Link said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh my Farore, that's possible!" Link said.

"You really think he could be Chuck Norris?" Roy said in a '_seriously?_' tone.

"He could be Bruce Lee." Pit said.

"This is a stupid conversation." Roy said. "There is no way Marth is Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee."

"You don't know that."

"AHH!" Roy screamed when he saw Marth looking at him through the window. Marth laughed and got in the car.

"How long were you listening?" Toon Link said.

"Not long. I just heard what Roy said." Marth said and pulled out onto the road.

"Well… are you?" Toon Link said.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys the truth. My real name is Sirron Kcuhc and I'm an undercover spy." Marth said.

"Really?!" Link said. Ike facepalmed but regretted it because of his face.

"No you idiot! Sirron Kcuhc is Chuck Norris backwards!" he said.

"Even I knew that!" Pit said.

"Link is just an idiot." Toon Link said. Link punched him in the eye.

"OW!" Toon Link cut Link's arm.

"You little!" Link pounced on Toon Link and the two began fighting in the car. Roy and Pit were hurt a bit in the process.

"I SWEAR IF EITHER OF YOU THROW BOMBS I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Ike yelled harshly. Toon Link and Link stopped fighting. They both had bombs out and were pushing against the others face.

"Throw them out. NOW." Ike said.

"Fine." The two said and threw the bombs out the window. Luckily they weren't on a highway.

"Next time just put the fuse out. You could've killed someone!" Marth said as he drove. Link and Toon Link didn't hear Marth. They were too busy growling at each other from other sides of the car. With Pit and Roy in between them. Marth sighed.

_"I swear they're like children."_ He thought.

* * *

_Time: 3:30  
Miles left: 203_

"Are we there yet?" Roy whined.

"No." Marth said. They had gotten lost because the GPS glitched up and made them go 50 miles away from the mansion instead. Plus they had to stop at a rest stop so Toon Link could pee. "Next time don't get a large drink at Taco Bell." Link had told him.

Back to the present, Link was almost asleep, Ike was driving, Pit and Toon Link were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, and Roy kept asking Marth if they were there yet.

"How close are we?" Roy said.

"We still have about 200 miles left." Marth said. Roy groaned.

"I'm hungry." Pit said.

"You should have gotten more than just a soft taco then." Marth said.

"I told him to try the chicken burrito." Ike said.

"Can you cut the radio on? I'm bored." Toon Link said. Marth hit the button.

"Not that 'Fireflies' crap!" Toon Link said.

"Fireflies is not crap!" Pit said.

"Yes it is!" Toon Link said.

"No it isn't!" Pit said.

"Roy, tell him it's crap!" Toon Link said.

"I've heard better." Roy said.

"Link you're with me right?" Pit said.

"It's not a bad song." Link said.

"Just change the radio channel!" Toon Link said.

"No, I want to listen to this!" Pit said.

"Just wait for the song to end." Link said.

"Or we could just change it so Toon Link will shut up." Roy said.

"But then Pit will complain!" Link said.

"Well it's better than Toon Link complaining!" Roy said.

"Just wait for the song to end!" Link said.

"No, it sucks!" Roy said.

"It does not!" Link said.

"Yes it does!" Roy said.

"You suck!" TL said.

"No you suck!" Pit said.

"Dumbass!" Link said.

"Elf!" Roy said.

"Oh you did not just go there." Link said.

"Yes. I did." Roy said.

"DIE!" Link said and got out his sword. Toon Link whipped out his arrows, Roy got his sword out, and Pit got his daggers out. Then the back seat became an all out war between the four all because of one stupid song.

"Marth, make them stop. They're going to get blood in my car!" Ike said.

"It's a little too late for that considering what happened earlier." Marth said.

"Well I don't want anymore of it in here." Ike said.

"Fine." Marth turned to the others. He cleared his throat and said,

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE #$% UP, I WILL MAUL ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone stopped and started at Marth. Marth brushed some of his hair out of his face and said, "Thank you. Now sit down and shut up. No more radio." Everyone sat back in their seats.

"Aw man! I wanted to rap!" Toon Link said.

"Too bad." Pit said.


	9. Jinx Us Why Don't Ya

**I've finished the final chapter on this. About, three or so days ago. Now I'm going to make another story, but I need you guys to help me figure out how it will be. The poll is on my profile. Please vote or review about it cause I've lost my inspiration and need ideas. It'll be a big help. Thanks and enjoy today's chapter.**

**PS. My girlfriend wrote this chapter. Go easy on her.**

* * *

_Time: 6:00  
Miles left: 79_

"We're almost home!" Toon Link said.

"Woohoo!" Link said.

"Hallelujah!" Roy said.

"Thank god this is almost over." Marth said.

"Guys, we're not there yet." Pit said.

"Yeah but we almost are!" Toon Link said.

"Yeah but something crazy could happen." Pit stated.

"Idiot!" Roy yelled.

"What?" Pit said.

"You just jinxed us!" Link said.

"We may have been able to make it home fine if you hadn't opened your big mouth!" Toon Link said.

"Guys I'm sure nothing bad will happen. I was just joking!" Pit said.

"Never, joke about luck." Marth said. Ike took a sharp turn and fog filled the area.

"See? It's happening already!" Toon Link said.

"It's fine! It's just fog! It's not even thick!" Pit said.

"Just shut up! You'll jinx us more!" Roy said. The fog disappeared. Pit smirked at them.

"Told yo-"

"IKE! HIT THE BRAKES!" Marth yelled.

"What is it?" Link said.

"TOWTOW!" Marth yelled.

There, in the middle of the road, was a sleeping Towtow. Ike slammed on the brakes. But they were going pretty fast in the first place and the road was slippery from fog, so it took a while to stop. Meanwhile, Toon Link was yelling at Pit. The car stopped right in front of the Towtow and just barely touched its face. Everyone thought they were safe for a moment until sparks flew at them.

"ASDFGJKL!" They all yelled as the ticked Towtow roared at them. Everyone in the back held onto each other in fear. Ike screamed while Marth broke the car door and ran out. The Towtow roared and rammed the car. Ike barrel-rolled out of his now broken car door while the others were trapped.

"ASDFGHJKLID!" The others yelled as they tried to break out of the car.

"THIS IS WHY I'M NOT IN BRAWL!" Roy yelled. Toon Link stabbed the Towtow's face as the beast had its head stuck in the windshield. It growled as it snapped at the others as Link stabbed the door.

"Wait, if it sparks again, and the electricity hits the gas tank, won't the car-"

"SHUT THE ^&*% UP PIT!" Toon Link yelled and cut Pit. The Towtow growled and charged a spark blast.

"Oh… crap." Roy said. FWOOM! The car blew up and the Towtow as well as the other went flying. Everyone landed on the road painfully.

"Pit, _please_, just... shut up next time." Roy said weakly.

"I learned my lesson." Pit said and coughed. Toon Link stood up looking ticked.

"Well this is just GREAT! I'm burnt, my photo of Sheik is gone, my hat is ruined, and now we're stuck here!" *****

"We, were so, close." Link said.

"Then Pit had to go and open his fat mouth." Roy stated. Link, Pit, and Roy were still lying on the road in pain. Link's hat was gone, Pit's hair was messed up and his wings were black, Toon Link was charred black but he was too angry to care, and Roy's sword was missing as well as his eyebrows.

"Has, anybody seen my, sword?" Roy said. Something in the sky flashed and landed right next to Pit. Or, well, stabbed into the road right next to Pit.

"F-found, it." Pit said.

"You guys okay?" Marth said as he walked up the hill he ran down next to the road.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Toon Link spat.

"MY CAR!" Ike yelled as he ran over to them. Ike had a bit of glass in his shoulder as well as a possibly fractured leg, but he ignored it.

"How come Marth is the only one who isn't injured?" Roy said.

"Cause I was smart enough to jump out of the car instead of screaming." Marth said. Marth took Roy's sword out of the ground and dropped it next to him.

"_Thanks_." Roy said sarcastically. Marth smiled at him sarcastically. Before Marth walked away, Roy tripped him with his sword. Marth faceplanted and Roy, Link, and Pit laughed. Ike and Toon Link were too angry to care.

"There. Now you're like us." Roy said.

Meanwhile Marth kept thinking, _"Don't kill them. Don't kill them. Don't kill them."_ Marth started to get up and everyone stopped laughing when they heard a sickening crack.

"Was that you, Marth?" Link said.

Marth stood up and said, "Yes but I'm fine."

"That didn't sound like you were fine." Pit stated.

"I'm fine, guys." Marth said. He walked forwards a bit, his footsteps a little heavy.

"Marth you are definitely not okay." Ike said.

"Trust me, I've been through worse." Marth said. He straitened up a bit, and once again he acted perfectly fine.

"If you say so." Link said as he struggled to get up. His burns hurt a lot but he managed. Marth helped Pit up, and Ike helped Roy get up.

"What do we do now?" Roy asked.

"We're all battered and beaten but we've been through worse. Subspace, remember?" Marth said.

"We had our armor then!" Link yelled.

"Plus we never experienced an exploding car in Subspace." Pit said.

"What would I know? I wasn't there." Roy said.

"Whatever. What I mean is, we can keep walking, and we'll eventually make it to the mansion." Marth said. The prince turned around and started walking, the others following.

"I'm not even sure if the universe wants us to get there." Link said. Marth turned around quickly to yell at Link but then everyone heard a sickening crack again. Marth stood there, frozen in place once more.

"Uh, Marth? You… okay?" Pit said.

Marth fell and faceplanted on the road.

"I think not." Ike said.

"What do we do with him?" Toon Link asked, poking Marth.

"I guess we have to drag him with us." Link said.

"Or we could just put his body in a bush and pretend this never happened." Roy said.

Ike Gibbs-slapped Roy.*****

"Never leave a man behind." He said. He looked over at Marth and saw that Pit was poking the prince too.

"Alright stop poking him! He's not dead! I think…" Ike said.

"No… he's breathing…" Pit stated.

"Can we hurry and go? I want to get to the mansion before dark." Roy said.

"A little late for that Roy. The sun set about 30 minutes ago." Ike said.

"Aw Darnit!" Roy said.

"We better sleep in some trees." Link said.

"Why?" Pit asked.

"Stalchilds come out and attack you at night." Link said.

"What the heck is Stalchild?" Roy said.

"They're these skeletons that come out of the ground and attack you at night." Link said.

"Link you're delusional." Ike said.

"No I'm not. They're real. As soon as the sun goes down and I take just one step, boom there they are. I was only 10 when I first saw one! Scared the crap out of me." Link said.

"Whatever. I'm getting back to that mansion one way or another." Roy said. Link didn't say anything as Roy took one step on the grass… And a skeleton popped out of the ground and tried to eat Roy's flesh.

"ADSFGJKL!" Roy yelled and beat the skeleton with his sword several times.

"I warned you. Now a bunch of them are going to come out." Link said.

"Wha?" Roy said. A bunch off Stalchilds came out of the ground, all aimed at killing Roy.

"AHH!" Roy yelled and began stabbing several with his sword. The others joined in as well and soon the Stalchilds were all gone.

"Phew, glad that's over." Pit said.

"Not yet." Link said. The ground rumbled and a giant Stalchild came out of the ground.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING?!" Roy yelled.

"Nope. Not dealing with this." Ike said. He snatched up the unconscious Marth and ran down the hill.

"Wait for us!" Toon Link said as the others followed.

* * *

_Time: 7:02  
Miles left: ?_

"Do we have to worry about anymore of those things?" Roy said, panting.

"No, I don't think so." Link said. They had stopped running and were resting in a grove. Ike dropped Marth on the ground and heard a loud crunch.

"He's going to be in pain when he gets up." Roy said.

"I hope he doesn't die. Without him, I don't have anybody to insult!" Link said.

"You hardly insult him anyway." Ike stated, sitting down and resting against a tree.

"Shut up." Link said.

"We should draw on his face!" Toon Link said, pulling a marker out of his hat.

"Are you insane?! He'll kill you!" Link said.

"Yeah but he'll probably wake up when we get to the mansion and I can blame Jiggilypuff!" Toon Link said. He started drawing a mustache of Marth's face.

"Really? A mustache?" Link said.

"Got a better idea?" Toon Link said.

"Yeah, give me." Link said and took the marker.

"Hey that reminds me, has anyone seen my mustache glasses? I lost them after the car blew up." Roy said.

"Dude, they're probably gone." Pit said.

Meanwhile, a Stalchild was enjoying himself with Roy's sunglasses.

"Wow Link. Drawing a lighting bolt and glasses on Marth is _real_ genius." Toon Link said.

"Shut up." Link said. Toon Link took the marker back and continued drawing the mustache.

"If he wakes up he's going to kill you." Ike said.

"Hey, that's not permanent marker is it?" Pit said. Toon Link had just finished the mustache and was putting the cap on the marker. He looked at it and dropped it.

"It is, isn't it?" Ike said. Toon Link nodded.

"You're screwed." Link said.

"Hey, you drew on him too!" Toon Link said.

"You have the marker!" Link argued. Toon Link threw the marker into a nearby river.

"No I don't." he said.

"Look we'll just blame Jiggilypuff." Link said.

"If Marth doesn't wake up by then which I hope he does." Roy said.

"Punch him, maybe he'll wake up." Pit said. Roy reared his hand back but Ike stopped him.

"Look, no one is blaming anybody, nobody is punching Marth, and no one is going to be killed by him. We're all just going to sleep so we can hurry up and get home." Ike said. Everyone decided not to argue and went to sleep.

* * *

**1*) If you pause Brawl and look at Toon Link's face while he's standing still, he looks really pissed. So that's how he looks there.**

**2*) I think an SSB NCIS crossover would be awesome.  
****Marth would be Mcgee(Tony cracks gay jokes on Mcgee sometimes and Marth is smart so it would make some kind of sense), Ike would be Tony(To make fun of Marth), Samus would be Ziva, Zelda would be Abby, Mario would be the director, & Dr . Mario would be Ducky.**

**but I can't seem to figure out who would be Gibbs...Hm...**


	10. Squirrels

**Okay, here's the second to last chapter and honestly, I don't know why I didn't end this crap sooner. Writer's block is a jerk I tell ya. Enjoy whatever humor is left. **

**I thank the... 3 people that have voted on my poll already. That's really more than I thought would vote considering how new I am here. **

**Also, this is just a question for Twilit Lady, but, I was just wondering if you found Roseora's story, the interveiws one, did you just happen to find it? Or was it the link on my profile? Either way I thank you for that. Roseora has a lot of potential in writing and every review will help her out. She's a good friend and reviewing her story means a lot to me and her I'm sure. So thank you. Really. I hope you feel awesome cause you are. Just, needed to say that, hope it wasn't weird. **

* * *

_Time: 8:00AM_

Ike woke up and saw a squirrel in his face.

"GAHH!" Ike said and jumped up. Unfortunately the others were awake and saw him.

"What's the matter? It's just a squirrel." Link said, letting the rodent sit on his arm.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Ike said.

"Whoa wait. You're afraid of, squirrels?" Toon Link said.

"They are beasts!" Ike said.

"It's a _squirrel_!" Link said.

"So? They are still evil!" Ike said.

"I expected this from Marth, but you Ike? Oh this is hilarious." Roy said.

"It's not funny!" Ike said.

"Yes it is. This, fuzzy and cuddly creature, is feared by the guy who wields a two handed sword like it was nothing." Link said, petting the squirrel in his arms.

"This is too funny." Pit said.

"Whatever. Just shut up and let's go." Ike said.

"What about Marth?" Toon Link said. Ike picked up Marth's cape and dragged him by it.

"That's going to get a bad grass stain." Pit said.

"Who cares?" Roy said.

"My hat!" Link said, pointing up in a tree.

"Huh, how are you going to get it down? You lost your arrows." Roy said.

"Aw, darnit!" Link said. The squirrel on Link's shoulder chittered and climbed up the tree.

"Is it…?" Pit said. The squirrel came down with Link's hat.

"That is an awesome squirrel." Roy said.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to keep him. If he stays." Link said and took his hat. The squirrel chittered and got on Link's shoulder. Ike shivered.

"Aw, my pictures are gone. I was going to look through those." Link said.

"Do you have any left?" Roy said. Link reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture.

"I still have the one of Marth in that outfit." He said.

"Why?" Toon Link said.

"So, I could show everyone and embarrass him." Link lied.

"Makes sense." Roy said. They continued walking for about an hour until Toon Link spoke up.

"Uh, do we even know where we're going?" Everyone stopped walking. They all looked around at the unfamiliar woods around them.

"Uh…" Roy said.

"Pit, fly up and see where we are." Ike said. Pit flew up high and came back down a few seconds later.

"Well?" Ike said.

"We've been going in the wrong direction this whole time." Pit said. Everyone groaned.

"I just want to get home!" Toon Link said and banged his head against a tree.

"Why?!" Roy said and might have started crying. Link turned and saw that Ike had already started walking back. Link head slapped Roy and Toon Link.

"Come on, losers. We'll make it back." He said and followed Ike. The others followed as well.

* * *

_They don't even know what time it is.  
Or how far away the mansion is._

"Are we there yet?" Roy complained. Pit flew up and looked around.

"Nope. The mansion is still far. I'd say about 50 miles." Pit said.

"Better than 500." Ike said. Link pulled out his ocarina.

"Well, to keep us from boredom, I'll play some music." Link said. He started playing the ocarina.

_A, down, up, a, down_ _up.*****_

"Hey, that's a nice tune." Roy said.

"Link isn't that the-"

CRASH! It started raining.

"…Song of storms?" Toon Link finished.

"Oops." Link said.

"Don't you have a song to reverse it?" Roy said, now soaking wet.

"No… But it should wear off in a few seconds." Link said.

Everyone waited a few seconds.

"Huh, I guess not." Link said.

"Well this is just _great_." Roy said.

"You complain a lot." Pit said.

"Shut up." Roy said. Link's squirrel, who he named Fred, chittered and hid under Link's hat.

"Aw, how cute." Link said. Marth, who Ike had to carry over his shoulder since his cape started to rip, was starting to wake up from the rain.

"Wha-? Ike, put me down!" Marth said.

"You sure?" Ike said.

"Yes." Marth said. Ike dropped Marth causing another loud crack.

"OW!" Marth yelled, standing up.

"I warned ya." Ike stated.

"Shut up." Marth said. He noticed Pit snickering at him.

"What?" Marth said.

"Toon Link drew on your face." Pit said and dodged Toon Link's sword.

"HE WHAT?!" Marth yelled.

"Both Link and Toon Link drew on your face. With a permanent marker." Roy said, dodging Link's sword. Marth glared daggers at the two hylians.

"It was Toon Link's idea!" Link said. Marth pulled out his sword.

"But Link drew on ya too!" Toon Link said. Marth started slowly walking towards the two, his death glare keeping them in place.

"Toon Link- hey it's washing off!" Link said. Marth stopped.

"Hey, it is!" Pit said.

"I thought that was permanent." Roy said.

"It's the rain! _My_ magic rain is washing it off!" Link said. Marth took Toon Link's hat and wiped his face. The marker came off completely. Marth looked at Pit who nodded letting Marth know it was all off.

"So, since my rain washed it off and you used Toon Link's hat, all is forgiven?" Link said. Marth punched the two in the face harshly.

"Yep. Consider that a lot less pain than what you had coming." Marth said. Fred chittered under Link's hat as Link got up. The squirrel escaped Link's hat and got on Marth's shoulder.

"Fred!" Link said.

"Haha! He likes Marth now!" Roy said. Marth was a bit disturbed by the rodent, but he ignored it. Link whimpered and the 6 continued walking.

* * *

**Ehhhh, I hope this chapter didn't suck that much...**

**1*) Those who have played Ocarina of Time, I would expect you to know what that meant before Toon Link told ya.**


	11. Arriving Home

**Well it's finally here. The final chapter. It would have been longer if I hadn't run out of crap to put them through so here's the last thing they'll suffer. They should consider themselves lucky.**

**Special thanks to Twilit Lady who stayed throughout the whole story, Celestial Dragon, and Gnat1. Seriously, Gnat1 read this and liked it. I should've mentioned it WAY earlier but having him review and say he liked made me feel AWESOME. So thanks to all my reviewers and readers.**

* * *

"How close are we now?" Toon Link said. Pit flew up and checked once more.

"Not that far! Just about 5 miles!" Pit said happily.

"THANK NAYRU!" Link said.

"No more parties away from the mansion for me." Marth said. Link, Roy and Pit agreed. After awhile of walking, everyone felt the looming danger around them. They all drew their swords at looked around.

"I knew something was going to hurt us just before we got there!" Roy said. They waited for awhile but nothing happened.

"Huh, guess I was wro-" Before Roy could finish, 5 angry Towtows jumped out at them. One of them was burned and had a broken horn.

"I guess that's the one from before, coming back for revenge." Pit said.

"Yep, and he brought company." Ike said. Everyone got ready to fight except for Marth who knew what was going to happen.

"3, 2, 1…" Marth said.

The 5 Towtows charged at them, and no one had a chance to attack. Everyone was sent flying very far, and very painfully.

"Yep. Knew it." Marth said and prepared for the painful landing.

* * *

_About 20 minutes later..._

"So, you really did that?" Samus(Zero Suit) said as she, Zelda, and Peach ate lunch at a table outside.

"Yep. I told Marth that if he put the outfit on, I'd give him a kiss." Zelda said.

"On the cheek?" Peach said.

"No, lips." Zelda said.

"Did you?" Samus said.

"Nope. He was too drunk to tell if I did or not. But it was hilarious when he wore it." Zelda said.

"That's devious." Samus said.

"Where is Marth anyway?" Peach said.

"I don't know, Link's missing as well." Zelda said.

"Hm, now that I think about it, Pit, Toon Link, Ike, and that red head guy are gone as well." Samus said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Zelda said.

Meanwhile, at another table, Snake, Capt. Falcon, Falco, and Fox, were eating lunch together too.

"So then I punched him in the face and told him I'll break his neck if he touches Samus again!" Snake said.

"Well that guy learned his lesson. Even if Samus hates you." Falco said.

"My face still hurts." Fox said.

"Yeah, well maybe next time you'll think twice before tripping me when I'm breakdancing!" Falco said.

"Speaking of which, did you see what Ike did?" Capt. Falcon said.

"No." Falco said.

"I can't really describe it, but all I can say is, Ike can pop 'n' lock it!*****" Falcon said.

"Hey, where is Ike anyway? Haven't seen 'm since the party." Snake said.

"I haven't seen Marth either." Fox said.

"Pit, Toon Link, Link, and that red haired guy are gone too." Falco said. They all turned when they heard rustling from nearby bushes. They, along with Samus, Peach, and Zelda, walked over to investigate.

Ike came out dragging an unconscious Pit by his wings, both looked horrible. Ike's hair was messed up, he still had his eyepatch, his cape was even more burned as well as his clothes, cuts, scrapes, bruises, and burns covered him. Pit wings were nearly fried chicken, his shirt was ruined, his hat was gone, he was covered in wounds like Ike, and his arm may have been broken.

Roy came limping out, Toon Link following him. The two looked just as bad as Ike and Pit. Then finally Marth came badly limping out dragging an unconscious Link. Link wasn't as bad as Ike or Pit but Marth was terrible.

His arm was covered in cuts, he had a hole in his shoulder, his cape was gone, his shirt was burned, _he_ was burned, cuts, scrapes, & bruises everywhere, he had a black eye, a large cut across his back, his leg was broke, his chest looked collapsed, and yet his hair was completely perfect. Marth dropped Link and collapsed on the ground.

"Link!" Zelda said and rushed to him.

_"Really?!"_ Marth thought since he couldn't talk at the moment.

"Dang. You guys get hit by a train filled with bombs?" Snake said.

"Nope. Worse." Ike said.

"I'll get Dr. Mario." Peach said and left.

"What happened, exactly?" Falco said.

"We woke up in some alleyway in some town. About 500 hundred miles from the mansion." Roy said.

"We'll tell you the whole story when… we can… think straight." Toon Link said and collapsed.

"Can someone at least tell me what the heck happened to Marth? Cause, geez, he looks horrible." Snake said.

"Shot in the shoulder, arrow to the chest, I may have broken a few of his ribs, which may have torn him up in inside by moving a lot, and we all got attacked by 5 Towtow's. He may have gone through some other crap as well." Ike said.

"Aw, poor Marth." Samus said. Marth was attempting to get up but failed. He cursed in his head.

"Yep, the poor, pathetic, prince." Ike said.

"You're… lucky I can't… kill you." Marth said.

"I'm just glad to be back." Roy said.

"You don't even live here." Samus said.

"I'm staying in Marth's room for awhile. He said I could which is basically why I'm here." Roy said.

"What?" Ike said.

"He's staying in your bed, Ike. I forgot to tell you because we had the party the night he got here." Marth said, feeling a bit better.

"Then where am I sleeping?" Ike said.

"You'll share a room with someone." Roy said. Ike turned to Samus.

"What?" she said.

"Care to share your room?" Ike said and smirked.

"N- Hm… If you can keep these two losers out you can stay. But if I find 'em in my room, you're out." Samus said, pointing to Snake and Capt. Falcon.

"Deal." Ike said.

"Alright what happen- HOLY STARS!" Dr. Mario exclaimed as he saw the 4 injured smashers and ex smasher. Zelda was blocking his view of Marth though.

"What in the name of the stars did you do to your selves?" he said.

"Later, we'll… tell you later." Toon Link said. Dr. Mario sighed.

"I'm glad I brought some advanced heart containers, cause that's how many you guys need." He said. He gave each of them two advanced heart containers, instantly healing them all.

"Wow, that was fast." Roy said.

"I only gave you guys those because we're low on medicine. Someone needs to go to Smashvile and get some. Heart containers aren't that reliable so no brawling for a few weeks." Dr. Mario said. "Except for you Roy, you don't even fight." Roy gave Dr. Mario and angry look.

"What about Marth?" Pit, who was now awake, said.

"Who-" Dr. Mario said something in Italian, which everyone was pretty sure was a bad word, when he saw Marth.

"Was he thrown in a cutter?!" he exclaimed as he walked over to Marth.

"He might as well have been." Link, who was awake as well, said. Dr. Mario sighed, got out two advanced heart containers and gave them to the prince. Marth tried to get up but Dr. Mario stopped him.

"That wasn't nearly enough to heal you. Your arm, leg, and shoulder are still broken. Can someone help him get to my office?" Dr. Mario said.

"I'll help him." Samus said. She helped Marth up who winced when he put weight on his leg.

"Aw, you poor thing." Samus said. She was really just treating Marth nicely to taunt the others and Marth knew it.

"You know what? Why don't you stay in my room instead of Ike? That okay?" Samus said sweetly.

"Yeah, sounds nice." Marth said. As they walked inside, the others stared at them in shock.

"Darnit Marth!" Ike said.

"But what about me?" Roy said.

"Lucky." Snake said. Zelda noticed the piece of paper in Link's pocket.

"What's this?" she said, looking at it.

"Uh…" Link said. Zelda laughed when she saw the picture.

"Haha! I was wondering where my picture was!" she said.

"That's yours?" Link said.

"Yeah, I was the one who got him to wear it." Zelda said, explaining to Link what happened.

"Hey, who feels like ruining Marth's life on Smashbook?" Falco said. Everyone excitedly said yeah but the picture was cut in half. The two pieces fell to the ground, burning up completely.

"What the heck Roy?!" Fox said.

"I'm sorry, but you know, Marth has been through enough lately. He doesn't need anyone else seeing that." Roy said.

"Aw, someone loves Marth!" Link said. He just barely dodged Roy's flaming sword. Link ran as Roy chased him in anger. After standing there for awhile, Fox spoke up.

"So Ike, I hear you can pop 'n' lock it."

**THE END  
THE CRAPPY,  
F-ING,  
_END._**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. You are all awesome. A new story will be posted soon though I'm not really sure about it...**

**1*) That was based off a funny picture I saw. It's a brawl snapshot of Marth, he looks like he's breakdancing. **

**LAST MINUTE NOTE FROM CHAPTER 1:  
That refrence in chapter one, the one where some guy dumps a slushy on Pit, that was from an episode of The Big Bang Theory. If you know the show, then Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj get lost when their car is stolen and some guy dumps some kind of drink on Sheldon. That was basically the only part of that episode I saw.**


End file.
